alien vs predator rebirth
by DemonGrante
Summary: the fourth chapter were some predators get hurt


Well here it is the fourth chapter its sort of part of the second chapter so enjoy and like usual R&R  
  
Definitions  
  
Awu'asa - full body ensemble  
  
Bakuub - "Straight Spear"  
  
Ch'hkt-a - hyperactive  
  
C'jit! - "Damn!"  
  
C'ntlip - type of drink  
  
Dachande - "Different Knife"  
  
Dahdtoudi - "Little Knife"  
  
Dhi'ki-de - final rest  
  
Hiju - fighting position  
  
Hulij-Bpe - crazy  
  
Hult'ah - rear guard or look out  
  
Hunter- predator  
  
Jehdin/Jehdin - hand-to-hand combat  
  
Kainde amedha - Hard Meat (Aliens)  
  
Kainde amedha chiva - the Hard Meat Trial  
  
Ki'cte! - "Enough!"  
  
Ki'cti-pa - double-bladed wrist knife  
  
Kv'var - exercises  
  
Lou-dte Kalei - "Child Maker"  
  
M-di H'chak/M-di H'dlak - "No mercy/No Fear"  
  
Mei'hswei - bother  
  
Nain-de - type of hunt  
  
Nain-desintje-da - The Pure Win  
  
Nan-ku - alive  
  
Nok - unit of measure (equivalent to 13 inches)  
  
Pauk! - Expletive  
  
Pyode amedha - Soft Meat (humans)  
  
Rjet - type of animal  
  
S'yuit-de - low and demeaning description of something  
  
Setg'-in - deadly and quick  
  
Te'dqi - xenomorph secretion  
  
Thei-de - death  
  
Thwei - blood  
  
Tyioe-ti - escape pod  
  
U'sl-kwe - final rest  
  
Xenomorph- aliens  
  
Yautja-predator  
  
Yeyinde - "Brave One"  
  
Z'skvy-de - birth of xenomorph from host, eruptive phase  
  
Chapter four  
  
Yautja hunting vessel "Kainde Thwei" "Get a hunting party together." "Yes sir" In trophy room "Do you wonder how we didn't detect the ship? It makes no sense" " true it doesn't make any sense" "C'jit you agree with everything" "Well sorry but its true I mean we didn't even detect the ship if it weren't for the Pyode amedha's transmission we wouldn't even no about it" "well who cares you Mei'hswei's we need to get gear to board.  
  
Onboard the flagship "Émigré" "Well would you look at that Te'dqi" "I don't see any face huggers" "there aren't any eggs" "head towards the control room but be careful turn to electro" The group of five turned the corner and saw long dead bodies cocooned into the walls and with holes in there chests the look of pain and horror from the Z'skvy-de one of them said let this be there Dhi'ki-de. They journeyed to the control room were they discovered there last transmission and there last coordinates. "What were they doing so far from earth?" "I don't know but where are the bodies of the Kainde amedha?" "Let us search they must be some where" they searched up and down but there were none the Kainde amedha just were not there except the walls and the extreme temperature. The following is the account of the events that followed from the alien's point of view. They came while we slept five I think I woke to see them leave the last one turned and stared right at me it didn't see me. I slipped my tail into his back he fell almost immediately. I called for the others we went towards the one that had been second to last he turned and attacked one of my brothers but he kicked him in the face we overwhelmed him in seconds but before he was stunned he reached for his arm and pressed something I ripped his arm off and threw it. We managed to get him and kill one other we wounded two more they escaped and left us.  
  
Yautja hunting vessel "Kainde Thwei" "Get it out get it out C'jit" the last thing that were heard before boom two were instantly killed and one wounded severely by the blast from the armed self destruct "it is a miracle that the ship wasn't destroyed and even that were alive" "We didn't even see them" "But we could smell them" "Ya just after they took out our Hult'ah" "I saw him check out if there was anything behind us" "That must have been just before the attack" well crew here's the damage our cargo bay is gone and we lost four and our Bakuub master wont make it to earth he's been to severely damaged" "So what are we going to do?" "We are going to earth"  
  
well that's it for now my next chapter should be longer so wait and this is my fourth chapter I would like some reviews 


End file.
